La profecía oculta
by NIKOLLE-CHAN
Summary: Una profecía cambiara el rumbo de Hermione y Draco rivales que deberán enfrentar juntos la posible muerte de un miembro de su familia.
1. Chapter 1

Sexto Curso.

_Cuando Lord Vodemort le asigno la misión a Draco de matar al director del Colegio, olvido mencionar el que Draco no debería pisar bajo ningún punto de vista el Ministerio de Magia, ahí donde en quinto año Harry Potter se entera de la profecía, en aquel lugar había otra más poderosa e intrigante. Una profecía que hacía referencia a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

**La profecía oculta.**

Otro 1 de septiembre de inicio de clases, nuevamente la familia Weasley despedía a los miembros menores de la familia junto a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, la cual también estaba acompañada de sus padres. Bien apartados de ellos estaba la familia Malfoy despidiendo a Draco, el cual observaba a sus enemigos de forma fiera sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de su padre, las cuales hacían referencia de cómo podía llevar a cabo su misión.

-Draco escucha bien, tienes que llevar a cabo la misión sin que nadie sospeche de ti, recuerda que el Señor Tenebroso no tendrá piedad.

-Padre se bien lo que debo hacer, sólo preocuparte de cuidar a mi madre

Diciendo aquello se alejo de sus padres, no sin antes besar en la mejilla a su madre, y se junto con sus camaradas de siempre y subieron al tren.

Por otro lado después de los incansables abrazos y besos de la Señora Weasley lograron liberarse y subir al tren el trío de oro y la novia de Harry Potter, dentro de la cabina del tren se encontraron con Luna y Neville, conversaron de las vacaciones de cada uno y sin poder evitarlo hablaron de las nuevas amenazas de Lord Vooldemort.

- Harry debemos entrenarnos al igual que el año pasado con el ejercito de Dumbledore - propuso Neville agregó - Todos sabemos que mientras estemos unidos nos hacemos más fuertes y aunque no qieramos la guerra se acerca es algo inevitable.-

- Harry, Neville tiene razón necesitamos juntar el máximo de estudiantes para aplastar a los cucatachas de los mortífagos y de paso unas cuantas serpiente.- Propuso Ron.

- Ron ni siquiera empezamos las clases y ya quieres pelear con las serpientes, pese a ello encuentro que es vital volver a realizar las prácticas del ejercito de Dumbledore.- Dijo Hermione.

- Chicos calma el ED volverá mejor que antes - contesto Harry

Luego se dedicaron a planificar las salidas a Hogsmeade, al cual obviamente Ron no pudo dejar de mencionar todas las cervezas que tomaría en Las Tres Escobas, Así llegaron al colegio en donde mientras bajaban del tren saludaban al resto de sus compañeros se subían en los thestrals.

Todos los estudiantes llegaron al gran comedor para dar inicio al gran banquete de bienvenida, en donde algunos (Ron) esperaba ansioso, todos los estudiantes quedaron en silencio cuando el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar el discurso de inicio de año, al cual como siempre con frases enigmáticas dijo.

-Queridos estudiantes esperando que estas vacaciones hayan podido descansar todo lo necesario para este nuevo año escolar, quisiera recordarles que mientras más juntos estén más difícil será separarlos y bueno a comer.-

Como siempre todo el colegio dio inicio a conversaciones que iban en todas direcciones y tonos, pero existía una persona que estaba ajena a todo no provó bocado de comida sólo tenía la mirada fija en una persona en Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sexto Curso.

_Cuando Lord Vodemort le asigno la misión a Draco de matar al director del Colegio, olvido mencionar el que Draco no debería pisar bajo ningún punto de vista el Ministerio de Magia, ahí donde en quinto año Harry Potter se entera de la profecía, en aquel lugar había otra más poderosa e intrigante. Una profecía que hacía referencia a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

**Perdón por la tardanza pero estoy realizando mi práctica profesional y me consume demasiado tiempo, pero prometo un muy buen capitulo.**

Casa Slytherin

Los estudiantes entraron a su casa después de una rica cena, en un rincón cerca de la chimenea estaban tres personas susurrando los planes de la próxima fiesta que celebraría su casa clandestinamente.

-Draco hay que inaugurar el año como se debe, alcohol, sexo y rock and roll- propuso Blaise Zabini

-Ay Blaise tu solo piensan en eso, Draco vayámonos a dar una vuelta mejor- Pansy miraba a Draco esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Draco escucha a medias su mente estaba en otro lado, sólo se repetía en su mente la palabra _misión. _Él sabía que el futuro de su familia dependía de él, tanto la vida de sus padres, la suya propia y el orgullo de su familia. Aunque también pensaba que _divertirse un poco no le daña a nadie_. Levantó la mirada y la fijo en Pansy _linda pero tonta, _después desvió la vista a Blaise y se decidió.

-Zabini reúne lo necesario hoy celebramos hasta la madrugada.- Blaise no espero que lo repitieran mando a los de primer año a sus habitaciones, a lo de segundo año a buscar comida a la cocina y al resto a despejar la sala común.

Después de unos minutos se dio inicio a la principal fiesta clandestina del castillo, en donde no solo había litros y litros de diversos alcoholes, sino que también productos ilícitos en el mundo, en diversos rincones estudiantes besándose como si la vida se les fuera en eso. Draco estaba sentado con su grupo de amigos bebiendo el mejor whisky existente en el mundo mágico, al lado de él estaba sentada Pansy que lo miraba de vez en cuando para ver si le prestaba atención para poder subir a su habitación.

-Bueno chicos los dejo porque el deber me llama, más específicamente la morena de la esquina- anuncio Blaise, sin más se paro y desapareció.

La fiesta continuo Draco finalmente a las 5 de la mañana subió a su recamara sólo, dejo de lado a Pansy, decidió que en estos meses su mente estará cien por ciento puesta en la misión que debe llevar a cabo.

* * *

><p>Al otro día muchos estudiantes de la casa Slytherin despertaron en habitaciones que no eran la suya, con un dolor de cabeza interminable y mucha sed.<p>

Draco por su lado estaba despierto desde muy temprano tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de llevar a cabo su misión sin levantar sospecha de sus amigo y el resto del colegio, se levanto y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha vestirse y bajar al Gran Comedor. Mientras se dirigía por el pasillo choco con alguien sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Fíjate por donde caminas imbécil- rugió con furia

-Pues imbécil fíjate tu también, que quien choco conmigo fuiste tú tarado- exclamo la otra persona

Draco enfoco la vista contra quien había tenido el pequeño accidente y resoplo.

-lo que faltaba la estúpida sangre sucia, aparte de insoportable es ciega, porque no te vas a perder un rato a la biblioteca para dejar respirar aire limpio al resto-

-Mira estúpido no pienso perder tiempo contigo- Hermione apresuro el paso para dirigirse a la enfermería ya que necesitaba con urgencia una poción para el maldito dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando. Sin más se alejo lo más rápido de Malfoy, por su parte Draco la observo hasta que se perdió en la esquina del pasillo por donde doblo, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lado cuando se dio cuenta que la había quedado observando más del tiempo permitido.

Continúo su camino hasta el comedor, en donde se dirigió a su mesa al lado de sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy, que ya estaban sentados con cara de que un camión les había pasado por encima.

-Draco no se cómo lo haces pero este maldito dolor de cabeza me está matando-dijo mientras tomaba una botella llena de agua.

-Blaise eso te pasa por no tener resistencia, además debes comer antes de beber- exclamo –aparte querido amigo fugarte con una chica no garantiza que puedas al otro día estar descansado- Ante esto Blaise no pudo nada más que darle la razón, pese a ello su mente le recordó la interminable noche que tuvo con aquella morena que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre _Lucía, Alice va que más da._

Así fueron pasando los minutos, en donde poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando de estudiantes preparados para alimentarse y prepararse para un agotador día de clases.

Al otro extremo del gran comedor Harry y Ron miraban a la puerta para esperar ver entrar a Hermione quien antes de decirles buenos días salió corriendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda dejándolos con la boca abierto.

-Harry que le pasara, tal vez este en sus días- murmuro pensativo

-Ron Hermione no de esas chicas que hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua- mientras desviaba la vista hacia el otro costado observando a Ginny. Quien al sentirse observado busco aquella mirada, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba le dedico una sonrisa y continuo conversando con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>En la Enfermería.<p>

-Señorita Granger que hace temprano acá- dijo la señora Madame Pomfrey - Madame Pomfrey necesito su ayuda, sucede que esta anoche no pude dormir mucho, tuve pesadillas y hoy desperté con un dolor de cabeza que me está matando, necesito por favor alguna posición- mientras hablaba tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque se le estaba nublando la vista. -Señorita Granger tome asiento mientras voy por las pociones- se dirigió al estante en donde saco dos frascos, uno lo puso en un vaso mientras que el otro lo vertió en otro frasco más pequeño y lo tapo- Señorita Granger tome esta posición le quitara su dolor de cabeza y esta posición se la tomara a la noche la hará dormir sin sufrir pesadillas-Mientras decía esto Hermione se tomo el liquido de un sorbo para después dejar el vaso en la mesita de al lado sin evitar hacer una mueca de lo amarga que era la posición. -Gracias Madame Pomfrey, la dejo para ir a desayunar y me llevo la posición- sin nada más que acotar se levanto y salió de la enfermería, ahora se sentía mucho mejor y con una gran sonrisa corrió para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

**CHICAS LAS DEJO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUÍ LES DJEO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! (Piedad es mi primera historia)**

Capítulo 3

En el comedor.

Ya era la hora de dejar el comedor e ir a la primera clases de la mañana que para la mala suerte de los de Gryffindor les tocaba pociones con los de Slytherin.

-Harry llevémosle algo de comer a Hermione para que coma algo- mientras lo decía guardaba pasteles por montón.

-Ron no creo que Hermione se acabe todo eso, creo que lo mejor sería llevarle un pan y listo- Harry miraba como Ron hablaba con los alumnos más alejados para que le alcanzaran todas las bandejas.

Harry estamos en época de crecimiento, necesitamos alimentarnos bien.- sin siquiera mirar a Harry continuo su labor de recolectar el máximo de comida.

Mientras aquello ocurría en la mesa de Gryffindor, los estudiantes de Slytherin se levantaban para acudir a sus aulas correspondientes.

_Me tienen hartos todos, no se puede confiar en nadie, nadie es capaz de mirarte a los ojos solo se acercan a ti por interés o ´porque quieren protección._

Mientras Draco meditaba se iba acercando al baño de las mujeres que nadie ocupa, porque habita Myrtle la llorona. Draco iba tan concentrado caminando que no se percato que delante de él estaba el profesor Dumbledore hablando con el profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras Snape, Draco al observar aquello se escondió en la primera puerta que encontró, el baño de mujeres, lo que le llamo la atención es que el piso estaba lleno de agua.

-Mierda que fue el cabron que hizo esto- mientras trataba de arremangarse la túnica para no mojarse.

Estaba en eso cuando escucho un llanto, de manera inmediata saco la varita apuntando hacia el lugar donde el escuchaba el llanto. Antes que pudiera preguntar quien estaba.

-A que viniste a tirarme libros o a burlarte de mí, porque hoy no estoy de humos- antes que Draco pudiera contestar aquel fantasma se metió en un retrete

Draco sorprendido observo el retrete y considero que era hora de ir a clases, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que llevaba media hora de retraso, considero la idea de no acudir a clases, pero se dio cuenta que era mejor ir para burlarse un rato de la maldita sangre sucia.

Por otro lado se encontraba corriendo Hermione para lograr a tiempo a clases, su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido lo que agradecía, ahora su problema era que llegaría tarde algo que no le gustaba.

Mientras corría observo que venía entrando al castillo el Ministro de Magia, al cual saludo de formo cordial y se excusó con él por la prisa que llevaba, llegó a la clase 30 minutos tardes, entro al aula haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero al parecer la puerta no quería colabora en el silencio y rugió con fuerza al entrar, todos voltearon a verla enrojeció de vergüenza y continuo entrando al salón hasta posicionarse en el primer puesto que encontró vacío, el cual para su mala suerte era el de Pansy, la cual al sentir movimiento en a su lado levanto la vista pensando que era Draco, gran desilusión se llevo cuando vio a la sangre sucia moviendo la silla del puesto al lado suyo antes que pudiera abrir la boca se escucho nuevamente la puerta por donde entraba Draco quien al observar a una persona en su lugar camino deprisa, al darse cuenta que era Granger elevo una ceja de modo pidiendo explicaciones. Nuevamente Hermione enrojeció y acudió al llamado de sus amigos en los puestos de adelante.

Después del pequeño incidente Draco se sentó en su lugar y el profesor continuo la clase les pidió a todos atención para proceder a continuar la clases, asientos más adelante se encontraba Ron pidiéndole explicaciones a su amiga

-Hermione como se te ocurre pensar sentarte al lado de semejante serpiente, es que no te das cuenta que lo desagradable se pega- mientras comentaba esto no paraba de comer todo lo que había sacado en el desayuno.

-Ron no me fije iba apurada, nunca había entrado tarde a una clases, no me interesaba ver al lado de quien estaba, solo vi el puesto vacío y me senté.

-Harry dile algo, no ves que tu amiga pudo ser comida de serpiente- mientras Ron decía miro a Harry y se dio cuenta que este solo miraba Malfoy -que tanto miras Harry- mientras desviaba la vista hacia donde miraba Harry.

-Ron no te parece extraño que Malfoy haya llegado tarde a la clase de pociones, tomando en cuenta que siempre es puntual-

-Harry deja a Malfoy en paz, tal vez tuvo algo que hacer- mientras Hermione decía aquello no pudo evitar mirar hacia el lugar de Malfoy en donde estaba muy cerca de su compañera.

Después de una hora la clase se dio por terminado y surgió una rápida salidas de los estudiantes para dirigirse a sus siguientes clases. Harry durante todo el trayecto que los llevaba a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no saco la vista de Malfoy le parecía que lo encontraba raro, de hecho se hizo la promesa de vigilar sus pasos de ahora en adelante.

Por otro lado Draco se sentía observado, pero cada vez que buscaba a los ojos que lo observaban no encontraba nada, decidió saltarse la clase de Defensa para poder pensar en sus planes, le comunico a Pansy su decisión la cual no dudo en preguntarle si quería compañía ante lo cual Draco declino de forma no muy caballerosa.

-Dije que quiero estar solo no te quiero cerca de mi hoy ahórrate tus insinuaciones- ante semejante respuesta Pansy se retiro muerta de rabia.

Draco camino hacia la salida del castillo mientras se dirigía a la salida logro observar a la salida del castillo del Ministro de Magia. Draco continúo su viaje hasta sentarse en el pasto lejos de la vista de los estudiantes o de cualquier profesor.

En la clase de Defensa llegaron todos los estudiantes menos Malfoy, a lo cual el profesor Snape no dio alusión y Harry obviamente le pareció extraño primero que no entrara a clases y segundo que el Snape no digiera absolutamente nada. La clase paso sin contratiempo dentro lo posible teniendo en cuenta que era una clase dictada por el profesor a cargo de la casa de Slytherin y sus compañeros eran de la misma casa, Hermione trataba (en serio trataba) de levantar la mano antes las preguntas del profesor, pero su esfuerzo muchas veces era en vano el poder de su mano era superior a ella, en muchas ocasiones se llevo una molestosa respuesta del profesor.

Pese a todo lo anterior se dio por terminada la clase y los estudiantes tendrían un poco de tiempo libre antes de dirigirse a la siguiente clases, todos los estudiantes se levantaron y se retiraron en un bullicioso ambiente, en trío dorado se dirigía a la salida cuando se toparon con Neville a quien sumaron en su regreso a la sala común, mientras caminaban los cuatros por el pasillo se encontraron con la novia de Harry, quien venía con Luna, así los seis cambiaron rumbo hacia el jardín del Castillo.

A lo lejos Hermione pudo observar a Draco estirado en el pasto alejados de todos, de repente se dio cuenta que observaba demasiado a Draco y continuo la charla con sus amigos. Draco por su lado sentía una penetrante mirada, desvió la vista y puedo observar a los seis amigos muy entretenidos conversando, de cierto modo sintió envidia hacia el grupo, el aunque quisiera no tenía lazos tan fuertes con sus amigos, sólo Blease podría ser considerado con su verdadero amigo, el resto solo se acercaba a él por miedo o por considerarlo un buen partido.

El recreo había terminado y todos los alumnos volvieron a la última hora de clases antes del almuerzo, los seis amigos volvieron a clases, mientras caminaban hacia el inicio de las puertas del castillos apareció antes ellos un alumno de primer año.

-ehhh Hermione Granger te llama el director- muerto de vergüenza el estudiante después de entregar el mensaje salió corriendo.

Los seis quedaron pensativo y mirando a Hermione.-

-Hermione ehh para que te quedar el director- pregunto Ron pensativo – ¿no hiciste algo malo?

-Tú crees que me llamo Ron, tal vez el profesor de pociones menciono algo sobre mi retraso, si es eso voy a recupera la hora perdida y pedir tareas extras- mientras decía eso no dejaba de morderse el labio por el nerviosismo.

-Herms no te preocupes debe ser algo tal vez de tus buenas notas- apoyaba Ginny y Luna – Deja de preocuparte anda los chicos te esperan en la clases, nos vemos en el comedor- una vez despedido de su novio con un beso Ginny y Luna caminaron junta a clase de Transformaciones y Harry y Ron se dirigían a la torre de astronomía.

Hermione no perdió más tiempo y se fue caminando, rápido, hacia la dirección, lo que ella no sabía es que al otro lado de donde ellos estaban hacia unos momentos Draco recibía la misma notificación que ella del mismo estudiante.

Draco no tuve tiempo de decir nada, ya que el joven estudiante corrió incluso antes de terminar el mensaje, Draco observo cómo se iba y decidió ir al encuentro para evitar problemas y levantar problemas.

Ambos se encontraron en la entrada de la oficina del director, ambos se miraron y antes que alguno pudiera abrir la boca la puerta fue abierta.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy que bueno que llegaron debo comentarles algo que esta sucediendo y que los involucras a los dos- el director los miraba directamente a los dos a los ojos.

Hermione y Draco no sabían que pensar, Draco tenía el presentimiento que no le iba a gustar absolutamente nada lo que le iban a comunicar, por su parte Hermione estaba nerviosa y aliviada, por un lado no era un reto como imagino pero estaba que lloraba de los nervios pensando que cosa podía involucrarla a ella y Malfoy.

-Profesor es algo malo- mientras preguntaba Hermione no pudo evitar desviar a la vista hacia Draco, él cual tenía la vista fija en el director.

-Señorita Granger cálmese, no es algo malo, es algo delicado, necesito que ambos escuchen muy bien lo que les voy a decir, será difícil de entenderlo, pero piensen que todo en la vida ocurre por algo. Se ha encontrado una nueva profecía en el Ministerio de Magia, la cual lleva el nombre de Amélie Malfoy Granger- ambos estudiantes quedaron asombrados y se miraron a la cara sin saber que decir.

PRIMERO DAR LAS GRACIAS

**Orquidea-Ophelia**

**WALIXELA**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios me motivan a continuar, les vuelvo a mencionar gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AQUÍ LES DJEO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

Capítulo 4.

**En la dirección.**

Draco miraba a Hermione y al director no sabía que decir trataba de pensar que esto era sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, y que no tardaría en despertar pero por más que espero no sucedía, estaba a punto de parase y irse de la oficina, cuando tocan la puerta de la oficina.

-Pase- el director pese a dar la orden, no le quitaba la vista a Draco, ya que tenía pleno conocimiento de los planes de Voldemort.

Una persona bajita entro a la oficina, miro a ambos jóvenes y fue director donde el director. –Dumbledore estos son los chicos implicados- mientras hablaba los miraba tratando de intimidarlos.

-Si Paul ellos son, te presento a la señorita Hermione Granger y al Señor Draco Malfoy- Paul reacciono ante el apellido del mocoso y lo miro y no puedo evitar decir – Me imagino que Lucius no sabe nada- Paul miro al director esperando una respuesta y sólo recibió una aprobación con la cabeza por parte del director.

Hermione después de lo expuesto por Paul miro a Draco esperando una reacción, pero él ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos. Draco por su parte al escuchar al mal nacido de Paul esperaba que en cualquier momento Pansy o Blease lo fueran a despertar para bajar a clases o ir a entrenamiento.

El director espero que algunos de los dos estudiantes reaccionara, pero parece que aún estaban impresionados por la noticia, así que decidió hablar para no perder más tiempo.

-Chicos es de vital importancia que escuchen muy bien lo que les viene a decir Paul- ante las palabras del directos ambos parecieron reaccionar y observaron al director – Paul cuéntales a lo que viniste-.

-Bueno al existir un profecía que se refiere a una persona que aún no nace, pero que es hija de ambos es necesario que los futuros padres, o sea ustedes dos, se acercan los más rápido posible al Ministerio para retirar dicha profecía- cuando Paul dijo la palabra hija ambos saltaron de sus silla, Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse colorada y Draco trataba de controlar la mueca de asco que quería escapar de su rostro. Antes que pudiera seguir hablando Paul, Draco lo interrumpió.

-Espere un momento, no me interesa ir al Ministerio a buscar algo que aún no pasa y no pasara, no tengo ningún interés en involucrarme con Granger ni ahora ni nunca- mientras decía aquello Hermione apretaba los puños de rabia, trataba de controlar su furia para no parase y golpearlo como se lo merecía, pese a que era una situación muy utópica ella nunca le haría daño alguien y si esa Amélie Malfoy Granger, su futura hija, era tan extraño todo pero hasta el nombre le gustaba.

-Mira Malfoy habla por ti, porque a mí me interesa lo que le pueda suceder a mi futura hija y si tu ahora o en el futuro, o cuando seas no quieres hacerte cargo me vale asumiré yo toda la responsabilidad. Señor Paul cuando debo ir al Ministerio- Draco miraba a Hermione con rabia, Paul admiraba la fuerza de esa muchacha y Dumbledore observaba a Hermione con orgullo y sabia de ante mano que Draco cambiaria de opinión cuando sepa todo lo que implica la profecía.

-eh bueno señorita Granger cuando usted quiera puede ir al Ministerio y buscar la profecía, pero le recomendaría ir con Dumbledore- Hermione al escuchar la recomendación supo que había algo que no le habían informado.

-Bueno Paul muchas gracias por venir, personalmente acompañare a la señorita Granger ir al Ministerio, de hecho iremos hoy y señor Malfoy se puede retirar a sus clases- Draco miro a Granger y luego al director se levanto y se fue dejando a Hermione con una gran responsabilidad.

* * *

><p>Draco la salir de la dirección iba tan desconcentrado que choco con estudiante de primero y le pidió disculpa, algo inusual en él, pero la valentía de Granger lo había dejado fuera de combate. Decidió ir a la sala común ya que aún faltaban minutos para la hora de comer.<p>

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con su amigo Blease quien tampoco había acudido a clases, este último a ver a Draco tan pensativo decidió preguntar que le pasaba.

-Amigo te sucede algo- mientras le preguntaba le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-No, no me ocurre nada, ¿cuánto falta para el almuerzo? Tengo hambre- caminaban hacia su habitación mientras hablaban.

-Casi nada, sólo quedan 15 minutos, te propongo dormir un rato y de ahí bajamos- Blease miraba a su amigo.

-A todo esto que haces tú acá, no deberías estar en clases- Draco se recostó en su cama pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en la oficina del director.

-Nada, sólo no tenía ganas, me hice el enfermo y listo- diciendo esto se puso a reír, lo que contagio a Draco. Ambos recostados ya se quedaron en el silencio hasta quedarse dormidos.

* * *

><p>Hermione miraba la puerta por donde se había ido Draco con rabia, miro al director esperando que le dijera que hacer, observo a Paul irse y observo como el director se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a su silla.<p>

-Bueno señorita Granger cámbiese de ropa lleve lo necesario para ir al Ministerio- Hermione se levanto y se retiro, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su sala común, una vez ahí subió a su habitación se cambio de ropa lo más rápido que pudo tomo un bolso metió todo lo necesario y corriendo nuevamente bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la salida de su sala, una vez afuera corrió a la oficina del director mientras iba se encontró con sus amigos quien al verla con otro ropa y media alterada le preguntaron que le pasaba, ella sólo los miro y continuo corriendo. Al llegar a la oficina el director la esperaba afuera.

-Señorita Granger que bueno que este lista, acompáñame a mi chimenea que nos vamos al Ministerio- juntos subieron a la oficina y juntos desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Al llegar al Ministerio los esperaba Paul quien tenía todo listo, es decir, la parte que no le habían contado a los dos estudiantes y prepara una sala para que escucharan la profecía. Los tres caminaron siguiendo las instrucciones de Paul quien los guío a una sala vacía, en donde lo esperaba la profecía sobre la mesa, los tres se sentaron y miraban a la profecía. Paul y Dumbledore miraban a Hermione para que tomara la profecía y esta revelara el secreto que contenía, ella por su parte nerviosa sentía que tiritaba entera, con los nervios de punta tomo la profecía y esta decía.

"_Del mal y del bien nacerá quien ayudara a vencer al mal para siempre, pero tener cuidado con quienes quieran separar la unión basada en el amor_"

Los tres escucharon atentamente la profecía, Hermione no sabía que pensar, Paul se levanto y salió de la sala Hermione creyó que los dejo sólo para que discutieran la profecía.

-Profesor lo que logro entender, es que es vital que nazca mi hija para ayudar a Harry a destruir a Voldemort- Hermione espero que el profesor le afirmara lo que dijo, pero antes que el director abriera la boca volvió a entrar Paul y no venía solo de la mano traía a una niña de más o menos 4 años rubia de pelo largo con rizos muy definidos y unos ojos color cafés que miraba a todos con un poco de miedo.

Hermione estaba paralizada si era lo que ella pensaba no sabría que hacer con su hija, empezó a pensar que la decisión que tomo Malfoy era la mejor, Dumbledore miraba a Hermione esperando alguna señal de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por su parte Paul se agacho a la altura de la niña y le dijo algo en el oído soltó su mano y la alentó a caminar.

Hermione observo a Paul decirle algo a la niña y como soltó su mano la niña comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando llego a su lado con un poco de miedo le tiro su chaqueta para que se agachara.

-Él me dijo que eras mi mamá- ante esto Hermione la miró y la abrazo, se prometió cuidarla porque ella era de su sangre, era bella la niña más hermosa que había visto.

-Si, soy tu mamá, eres muy linda Amélie la niña más linda que he visto- ante lo dicho la niña la miro y la abrazo y no la soltó, Hermione no tuvo otra alternativa que tomarla en sus brazos. Ante este gesto Dumbledore respiro con tranquilidad.

-Señorita Granger sentémonos y conversemos- Hermione tomo asiento con la niña sentada en sus brazos, Amélie se acomodo para quedar recostada en sus brazos ya que tenía mucho sueño. – Señorita Granger se dará cuenta que Amélie ahora está acá eso es producto que en su tiempo está siendo buscada por las fuerzas del mal, ella esta acá necesita ser cuidada, por ende es su deber cuidarla-

-Profesor ¿Cómo lo haremos?, la llevaremos al colegio-

-Si, diremos que su prima que perdió a sus padres y usted estará a su cuidado, dormirá en su recama y mientras usted acuda a clases la cuidara Hagrid, está usted de acuerdo-

-Si profesor-

-Entonces nos retiramos Paul-

-Muy bien, suerte señorita Granger y cuente con nosotros-

Ante esto se despidieron y se fueron, Amélie se quedo dormida, por lo que iba en brazos de Hermione, entraron nuevamente a la chimenea llegando de inmediato al colegio, al entrar Hermione se despidió y se llevo a la niña a su habitación. Mientras caminaba a su sala común se encontró con algunos alumnos que salían del comedor quienes la miraban de forma extraña cuando logro llegar a su sala común subió de inmediato a su habitación y recostó a Amélie en su cama, la observó y no pudo negar el parecido con Malfoy, mientras estaba en eso escucho la voz del director quien solicitaba a todos los estudiantes reunirse en el Gran Comedor. Hermione se levanto dejo a su hija dormir y camino hacia el comedor.

Todos los estudiantes se miraban extrañados unos a otros ante tan inesperada petición, cuando Hermione llego al comedor ya estaban todos los estudiantes, busco a sus amigos y se unió a ellos el director al observar que estaban todos.

-Bueno se preguntaran porque los he llamados, es para comunicarles que ha llegado una visita inesperada, La prima de la señorita Granger se quedara en el castillo con nosotros, necesito que todos pongan de su parte, se llama Amélie y tiene cuatro años. Bueno los dejos continúen con sus actividades normalmente- Hermione se encontró que todos la miraban y sus amigos la miraban extrañadas, ella sólo miraba al director.

-Hermione que pasa, ¿Cómo que tu prima esta acá?- Ron la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno sucede que mis tíos fallecieron en un accidente y ella se viene conmigo- ante esto sus amigos entendieron la explicación y le prometieron ayudarla.

Draco quedo estático ante la noticia, esperaba que esto no tuviera nada que ver con lo sucedido en la mañana. La casa de de Slytherin comentaba la inesperada noticia se escuchaban otra sangre sucia en el castillo.

* * *

><p>Cuando los estudiantes se retiraron a las clases correspondientes, Hermione se dirigió a su sala común para ver a su hija, al entrar la observo que estaba recién despertando, se estiro un poco abrió sus ojos y miro a Hermione.<p>

-Mamá ven- Hermione miro a su hija con infinito amor a pesar que hace sólo unos minutos la conoció ya la amaba. Se recostó a su lado y la miro. – Mamá tengo hambre-

-Vamos acompáñame, iremos a conocer a mis amigos y bajaremos a la cocina- ambas se levantaron de la cama y se tomaron de la mano, bajaron de la habitación sus amigos la esperaban en la sala común al ver a la niña se enamoraron en seguida de ella.

-Bueno chico ella es Amélie, Amélie saluda ellos son mis amigos- la niña se escondió en las piernas de su madre y los observo con temor, Ginny se agacho a su altura y la saludo, la niña la miro y la saludo regalándole una sonrisa y así paso con Ron y Harry.

-Chicos Amélie me dice mamá para que no se asusten- Todos asintieron con la cabeza y procedieron a conocer mejor a su hija, le preguntaron su edad y ella elevo su mano mostrando cuatro dedos. Los chicos acompañaron a Hermione a la cocina para que comiera, luego de ello los chicos se fueron a clases. Hermione se llevo a la niña para poder asistir a clases a Hagrid, luego de dejarla con el semi gigante corrió a las clases, sin ningún contratiempo paso el resto de la tarde, ya a la hora de la cena fue a buscar a Amélie quien al verla llegar se le ilumino la cara, Amélie se despidió de beso de Hagrid quien se encariño con ella.

Ambas entraron al comedor comieron ante la atenta mirada del resto de los estudiante, luego de ello se fueron a sala común en donde todos conocieron a Amélie y jugaron con ella hasta que le dio sueño.

-Mamá tengo sueño- mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Vamos a la cama, ya chicos los dejos que pasen buena noche. Amélie despídete de los chicos- Amélie se acerco a Harry, Ron y Ginny y les dio un beso de buenas noches.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMARON A ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO DECEPCIONAR.

**Orquidea-Ophelia**

**WALIXELA**

**Shanon Lils**

**lizzy-black48**

**Sakura Tachi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que me hayan extrañado, no pude actualizar antes porque estoy en proceso de titulación en la U, pese a ello esta historia continuara!**

**Este capítulo se centrara en tres personas Draco, Hermione y Amélie**

Capítulo 5

Draco Pov.

Draco al observar a Hermione entrar al comedor con la niña, algo en su interior lo hizo inquietarse sólo esperaba que lo sucedido en el día de ayer en la oficina del director no tuviera que ver con esta sorpresiva visita.

Observó cada movimiento de la niña e incluso se percato de las similitudes de la niña con Hermione, ambas miraban con recelo a Ron comer, ya que éste se metía todo lo que podía al interior de su boca. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, también se percato que ambas mordían su labio inferior cuando se concentraban, aunque esta concentración tuviera relación con la elección de la comida. Observo a Hermione preguntarle algo a la niña, esta la miro con una sonría y le señalo un pastel.

Draco se percato que estuvo tan concentrado en la relación de ambas que no se dio cuenta cuando la hora de comer termino y vio su plato intacto, no había probado bocado, se levanto junto a sus compañeros y amigos. Cuando se iban retirando del comedor Draco observo a la niña correr por los pasillos ignorando el llamado de Hermione, todos observaban la situación con una sonrisa en la cara.

Draco se dirigía a su primera clase esa mañana, pero cambio el rumbo les dijo a sus amigos que se encontrarían en la sala que necesita ir primero a la biblioteca, Pansy y Blease le dijeron que si y continuaron su viaje, mientras él se dirigía al baño donde estaba el fantasma de esa odiosa llorona. Iba tan concentrado que de repente sintió un choque, producto del impacto se asusto un poco y levantó la vista para ver contra quien había chocado y vio a la niña que andaba con Hermione ante de agacharse observo para todos lados para ver si Granger estaba cerca, como no la vio se acerco a la niña.

-¿Estás bien?- mientras decía aquello le tendió la mano para ayudarla, se dio cuenta que la niña estaba aún con su cabeza rubia agachada y que tiritaba un poco –eh niña estas bien-. Amélie levanto la vista y sus ojos miraron fijamente a Draco, este último se dio cuenta que ella tenía su carita llena de lágrimas, ante esto se puso nervioso nunca le había gustado estar cerca de las personas que lloraban lo ponía nervioso.

-Eh cálmate no ha pasado nada, ven levántate y dime si te duele algo- antes las palabras de Draco la niña lo miro, se seco las lágrimas y se levanto.

-Me duele la pierna- cuando Draco observo lo que la niña le decía, se percato se una pequeña mancha en sus pantalones.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare- miro para ambos lados de nuevo – ven vamos al baño para que limpiemos la herida-

Amélie lo miro y asistió con la cabeza, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el baño del fantasma fastidioso, cuando se percato que la niña seguía en el mismo lugar mirándolo.

-Ven camina-

-No, mi mamá siempre me dice que no debo andar con extraños-

Draco al escucharla se dio cuenta que la niña no sabía su nombre y a él se le había olvidado el nombre de ella. Camino hacia ella nuevamente se agacho para estar a su altura, le tendió su mano como saludo.

-Me llamo y Draco y ¿tú?- la niña observo su mano y se acerco a él hasta darle un beso en la mejilla y le dijo.

-Me llamo Amélie-

Draco quedo pasmado, le encanto la sonrisa que le regalo cuando dijo su nombre y sintió algo extraño en su interior cuando le beso su mejilla, la quedo mirando y no pudo evitar pensar lo bella que era Amélie, se levanto sin quitar la mirada de ella y se dio media vuelta para ir al baño, cuando miro para atrás para ver si Amélie la seguía se dio cuenta que nuevamente la niña estaba en el mismo lugar, no se había movido.

-Que pasa ahora, vamos a curar esa herida- Draco observo que Amélie lo miraba y luego agacho su mirada.

-Soy pequeña, mi mamá siempre va conmigo de la mano- cuando termino de decir aquello le estiró su mano, Draco se percato que Amélie quería ir con él de la mano, se devolvió le tendió su mano y ambos caminaron al baño.

* * *

><p>Hermione Pov.<p>

Hermione se despertó cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su cara, se dio cuenta que su hija, _que raro se sentía siendo aquello, no había terminado el colegio, ni siquiera había tenido relaciones y ya tenía una hija, _tenía un poco mal dormir, se quito la mano de Amélie la miro y se percató que aunque no quisiera su hija tenía cierto parecido al hurón. Pasaron unos minutos y se percató que Amélie se empezó a despertar, la vio desperezarse y observó que estiraba sus piernas y sus brazos cuando termino aquello la miró.

-Mamá- Amélie se tiro encima de ella para abrazarla, Hermione recibió gustosa el abrazo.

.Amélie hay que levantarse, bañarse y bajar a tomar desayuno-

-Mamá, no quiero baño-

-A no señorita al baño ahora mismo- se levantaron juntas, Amélie entro al baño Hermione busco la ropa y la siguió al baño.

-Ya señorita a dentro de la ducha- Hermione baño a la niña, la vistió y le dijo que la esperar en la cama mientras ella se baño, una vez lista salió y encontró a su hija jugando en su cama con varita, la cual no le funcionaba.

-Amélie vamos a buscar a los chicos para tomar desayuno- Amélie la miro.

-A tío Harry y a tío Ron-

-Si vamos, ven antes que nos dejen sin desayuno- ante la mención de desayuno, la su hija corrió para situarse a su lado y tomarla de la mano, ambas bajaron tomadas de la mano, en el centro de la sala común Harry y Ron las esperaban para ir por el desayuno.

-Hola Harry, hola Ron como durmieron-

-Bien ¿y tú?- pregunto Harry, mientras se agachaba para besar la mejilla de Amélie, quien le devolvió el beso.

-Bien también, y ¿Ginny aún no baja?-

-No, espero que baje pronto me muero de hambre. A parte necesito un café Harry anoche no me dejo dormir, ya no habla en sueño grita- mientras Ron decía aquello recibía un pisotón de parte de Harry.

-Harry de nuevo lo dejas entrar, vas a tener que ir donde el profesor Dumbledore para volver a las clases de Oclumencia con el profesor Snape- Harry la miró y antes que pudiera abrir la boca, cosa que agradeció, apareció Ginny.

-Te demoraste, me muero de hambre podemos ir ya- Ron se adelanto sólo hacia la salida. Los chicos lo miraron y lo siguieron.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor nuevamente todos los miraron y comenzaron los murmullos. Hermione se sentó junto a los chicos entre medio de ella y Ginny estaba Amélie quien miraba la mesa para ver que había.

Ambas desviaron la vista hacia Ron quien tragaba lo máximo posible, ante esta imagen Hermione no pudo dejar de suspirar, ya no recordaba las veces que le dijo a Ron que comiera bien, desvió la vista y le pregunto a su hija que quería comer, como todo niño pidió pastel, ella no pudo negarse pero le dijo.

-Te doy pastel, pero a la hora de almuerzo te comes todo- Amélie la miro y le asistió con la cabeza. Le dio una rebanada de pastel y le sirvió una taza de leche. Cuando estaba preparando su plato sintió una penetrante mirada, levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy fijos en ella y su hija, era tan penetrante la mirada que tuvo que desviar la vista, se sintió nerviosa pero no dejo que se notara y continuo comiendo.

Cuando se dio por terminada la hora del desayuno su hija se levanto de su puesto, antes que ella le preguntara algo salió corriendo miro a sus amigos y la comenzó a llamar y correr detrás de ella, pero al llegar a la puerta del comedor se dio cuenta que su hija ya había desaparecido. No pudo evitar recriminarse lo mala madre era su hija llevaba menos de una semana con ella y ya se le había perdido.

Conteniendo sus lágrimas Hermione procedió a buscar por todo el castillo a su hija.

* * *

><p>Draco y Amélie.<p>

Ambos entraron al baño, Draco se fijo que el fantasma no estaba, lo que agradecía ya que no quería que asustaran a la pequeña. Entonces se dio cuenta de sus pensamiento _sin darse cuenta sus instintos protectores no sólo eran hacia su madre o amigos cercanos, sino que también hacia Amélie._ Trato de no prestar atención a eso y procedió a sentar a la niña en el lavado para poder revisar su rodilla.

-Amélie levanta tu pantalón, para que pueda revisar tu rodilla- Draco espero que la niña levantara su pantalón, vio que tenía un rasmillón en su pierna miró a la niña a sus ojos, ella por su parte tenía la vista fija en la entrada del baño Draco miró en la dirección que Amélie miraba y vio a Granger en la entrada con la cara llena de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Hermione pov.<p>

Hermione empezó a correr, cuando recordó el mapa de Harry sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia la sala común, una vez allí conjuro un _Accio mapa, _este último salió volando llegando en sus manos, nerviosa procedió "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_" el mapa se abrió y empezó a buscar a su hija, casi muere de un ataque de nervios cuando vio a dos puntitos juntos, uno era su hija y el otro nada menos que Draco Malfoy, vio que estaban en el baño de Myrtle. Apunto al mapa "_travesura realizada_", lo guardo en su bolsillo y corrió hacia el baño, una vez ahí se dio cuenta que su hija estaba bien y que Malfoy al parecer la iba a curar. Cuando Malfoy la miro se sintió nerviosa sin saber por qué.

* * *

><p>Draco, Hermione y Amélie.<p>

Draco no sabía que decir y miro a Amélie quien después de mirar a su madre miro a Draco.

-Me vas a curar, quiero ir a jugar ¿Juegas conmigo?- Draco quedo pasmado no sabía que decir.

-Ehh si, abrió la llave y mojo un poco su herida, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo le seco su pierna. Listo ahora puedes ir a jugar- Amélie miro su pierna y luego a él.

-Gracias, pero quiero jugar contigo- Antes que Draco pudiera abrir la boca Hermione considero que era hora de intervenir.

-Amélie, él no puede jugar contigo porque debe ir a clases y tu recuerdas que ayer dijiste que querías ir a jugar con Dobby- Hermione entro al baño y procedió a revisar la herida de su hija.

-Gracias Malfoy por cuidar de ella, ya no te molestara. Vamos Amélie que debo ir a clases y tu a jugar- Hermione la bajo del lavado y la llevo con ella, Amélie se soltó de su mano se devolvió, tiro la manga de Draco hasta que esté de agacho y beso su mejilla

-Quiero que juegues conmigo-

-Te prometo que mañana jugamos- Sin saber porque contesto eso, observo a Hermione irse con Amélie, algo en su interior le decía que esa niña le iba a traer complicaciones.

Una vez fuera del baño Hermione se llevó a Amélie a la cocina donde le había prometido a Dobby ir.

-Amélie nunca te alejes así de mi y prométeme que no te acercaras más a Malfoy- la niña la miro.

-Y ¿quién es Malfoy? Yo quiero jugar con mi amigo Draco- Ante esta respuesta Hermione solo rezó porque el acercamiento de su hija con su padre sólo fuera pasajero.

Llegaron a la cocina, Hermione dejo a Amélie y prometió ir a buscarla a la hora de comida, se despidió y corrió a sus clases

Draco se quedo mirando la puerta no sabía si correr detrás de Amélie y llevarla a jugar o maldecir a Granger por interrumpir su estadía con la niña. Movió su cabeza y pensó _concéntrate maldita sea tienes una misión que llevar a cabo, deja de jugar a la niñera que ese papel no te queda _pese a ello Amélie era muy simpática y muy linda.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al salón de pociones, sabía que nadie estaría ahí necesita una poción que matara rápido ese sería su primer intento, necesitaba empezar por algo.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y CONTINUARE ACTUALIZANDO. GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN Y COMENTAN**


	6. Chapter 6

**PRIMERO QUE TODO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, PERO POR PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y POR LA PRESIÓN DE MI TITULACIÓN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD NO TENÍA MUCHO TIEMPO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**Draco pov.**

Decidió cambiar de planes, en vez de ir al salón de pociones se dirigió al despacho del profesor Snape. Al llegar observo para ambos lados y entro al despacho, se dio cuenta de las innumerables hierbas y objetos existentes en el lugar. Trato de recordar el nombre de la maldita hierba que necesitaba para empezar su plan

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado del catillo.<strong>

Hermione se apresuraba para no volver a llegar tarde a clases, aún en su retina tenía la imagen de Malfoy y Amélie juntos. Aunque le costara recocerlo se veían muy bien juntos, su hija era el reflejo de su padre. Si no fuera porque escucho la profecía dudaría que ella fuera su hija en un futuro, ya que ella no tenía nada.

Al final del pasillo observo la puerta del salón, sólo le quedo rezar para llegar antes que el profesor, para fortuna suya el profesor aún no llegaba, se sitúo al lado de sus amigos.

-Hermione encontraste a la pequeña- Harry pregunto, ambos (junto a Ron) habían estado preocupados, ya que pese a la brusca llegada de la pequeña ya la querían.

-Sí, ahora está en la cocina, se había puesto a correr por los pasillos- prefirió omitir el encuentro del baño, sólo esperaba que su hija también lo olvidara.

La horas de estudio paso deprisa, al fin llegó la hora de almuerzo, ahora era fanática de las horas sin clases, ya que le daba la oportunidad de estar junto a su hija, apenas el profesor les dio permiso para retirase, se levanto y corrió rumbo a la cocina a buscar a su bebe.

Algo en su interior le dijo que encontraría algo que no le iba agradar y efectivamente su instinto nunca falla, ahí apenas entro por el recuadro vio a su hija riendo por las figuras que creaba Malfoy, se fijo bien, más bien Malfoy hacia lo que su hija quería. Se aclaro la garganta, ante esto ambos la miraron, en su interior algo se removió ambos poseían el mismo color de ojos.

-Mami qué bueno que llegaste, tengo mucha hambre!. Mami vamos a comer invite a Draco a comer con nosotras- mientras decía aquello se acerco a una canasta- Mira Dobby me preparo mucha comida para los tres vamos al patio ya di que sí-

Hermione ante esta petición no sabía cómo reaccionar, observo a Malfoy, el cual la miraba con las manos en los bolsillo, dando a entender que era decisión de ella aceptar o no.

-Ehhh si Malfoy está de acuerdo podemos ir cerca del lago a comer- evito mirar a Malfoy mientras decía aquello

-Por mí no hay problema- no sabía porque pero no le podía quitar la mirada a Granger.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando Amélie los tomó a los dos de las manos y le paso el canasto a Draco para que lo llevara y así los tres como una familia se dirigieron al patio del colegio.

* * *

><p><strong> Comedor.<strong>

-Harry porque se demora tanto Hermione- Ron trataba de mirar a Harry pero aquel pastel de chocolate no hacía nada más que decirle cómeme y el no podía resistirse.

-Ron puedes comer con la boca cerrada por favor, a nadie le interesa ver como trituras la comida con tus dientes- Ginny miraba con asco a su hermano, venía recién llegando al comedor. Se situó al lado de su amor secreto esperaba que este año al fin pudiera existir algo más entre ellos dos.

-Chicos quiero preguntarles algo, más bien a Harry. ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con los entrenamientos ED?-

-Ehhh hoy podríamos programar alguna reunión con los antiguos y ver si alguien más se anima y proponer los días y las horas-

-Me parece muy bien, a todo esto ¿dónde está Hermione?-

-No lo sabemos dijo que iba a buscar Amélie y no ha vuelto-

-Bueno los dejo-

Ron ni siquiera le prestó atención a la conversación entre su amigo y su hermana y tampoco se percato como su amigo observó hasta que Ginny se situara con sus amigas.

* * *

><p><strong>En el patio.<strong>

Hermione estaba nerviosa nunca imagino una situación como la que está viviendo en estos momentos. Observaba a su hija correr de un lado para otro feliz ajena todos sus pensamientos.

Por su parte Draco observaba a la pequeña niña jugar, ahora sin miedo a equivocarse esta pequeña era una Malfoy no había duda. Era hermosa, rubia con rizos y unos ojos iguales a lo de él. No tenía por donde, aunque era descabellado pensar en una hija suya y de Granger. Al percatarse hacia donde iban su pensamientos, se dio el lujo de observar a Granger aunque le costara admitir la chica era guapa, no como las chicas que el frecuentaba, pero no estaba mal, aparte era inteligente lo que daba más puntos a su favor.

Un abrazo de su hija le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Draco en que piensas- Amélie lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

-En nada, sólo miraba como jugabas-

-Ya se, mamá mamá hagamos todos los día un almuerzo de picnic!1- mientras Amélie decía aquello quedo sentada en los brazos de Draco.

-Ehhh Amélie no sé si será posible, porque yo debo estudiar y ehhh y Malfoy cosas importantes que hacer- trato por todos los medios hacer entender a su hija que no era apropiado y ni bueno para su salud mental estar cerca de Malfoy

-Pero mamá Draco quiero!- miro a Draco esperando una respuesta.

-Ehh puede ser pero solo algunos días- Al final la hija de ambos ganó se pusieron de acuerdo los días que comerían juntos.

El tiempo paso deprisa y los tres se levantaron para ir a sus respectivos lugares, por su parte Draco al campo de quidditch ya que tenía entrenamiento con sus compañeros, se despidió de ambas, pero antes que pudiera marcharse tuvo que prometerle a Amélie que le enseñaría a volar pese a la mirada de miedo de su madre.

Madre e hija se despidieron de Malfoy y se fueron al interior del castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>A la semana después.<strong>

Los días pasaron y el acercamiento entre padre e hija se hizo aún mayor, y para temor de Hermione aquello se transformo en que su hija estaba pasando más tiempo con él, lo que en su interior se transformo en un poco de celos, producto que desde un principio él no quería saber de aquella niña y ahora sólo le faltaba decirle a todo el colegio quien era en realidad Amélie.

Por otra parte aquella nueva relación de padre e hija, Tuvo como consecuencia la ayudo que le prestó a su amigo Harry para que de una vez por toda se le declara a Ginny, ya que esta última había terminado su relación con Dean Thomas quienes hace algunos meses habían retornada la relación, pero finalmente habían terminado hace dos días después de diversas peleas.

-Harry me estas escuchando, si no le dices otro lo hará- Hermione trataba por todos los medios hacer que Harry se animara.

-Pero Hermione, y si ella aún tiene sentimientos por su ex- al momento de decir aquello se dio cuenta que Ginny venía entrando a la sala común junto a unas chicas de curso riéndose.

Cuando Ginny se percato que estaban sus amigos se fue a sentar con ellos.

-Chicos! ¿Cómo están? Y ¿dónde está Amélie?

- Amélie está con eh Dobby la llevo a pasear- aún no se atrevía contarle la verdad a sus amigos, pero sabía que debía hacerlo el director le dijo que pronto comenzarían los problemas, no le especifico nada, pero mientras tuviera más ojos cuidando a su hija mejor.

-Harry y tu ¿Qué cuentas? Hace tiempo que no hablamos

-Nada Ginny, todo ha estado igual que siempre, ah quería contarte que pronto comenzaran las reuniones del ED.

-Que bueno Harry ya me estaba preocupando sin tener noticia de aquello.

Hermione se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro quedo fuera de la conversación, así que decidió ir a buscar a su hija ya que estaba haciendo tarde.

_**ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN PERDONAR POR LA DEMORA PERO AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**GRACIAS TOTALES.**_


End file.
